Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 August 2016
09:09 hi rej 11:29 My only healer Stein, #criesinacorner 11:29 (sad) 11:30 You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough #MaeWest 11:33 hi Lin 11:33 I felt like quitting this game a few days ago, but realised it's a free game from google Play Store, so not going to quit. 11:33 #waah 11:39 Ushi plays Game Of Dice #hangingoutwiththecoolkids. 11:42 (heart) 11:43 hi hi 11:44 im about to do the floor 96-100 of endless for the first time #totallyscared 12:08 ok... 12:14 hello anyone 12:14 uurrggg morning =_= 12:14 morning 12:15 I'm bored 12:15 AND I CAN'T EVEN DO THE WAIFU FG 12:16 LKSAHDBGLAKJSBGFQLKSGFCAL ISDGVAOSYLAKFGCLAÑIURSGBLASJDHAS 12:17 I GOT KILLED ON FLOOR 100 AÑSLJFHGAKLSUHG 12:17 TT___________TT 12:17 F**K RNG TT__TT 12:17 i cant get my growth device TT__TT 12:20 RIP 12:21 first, rune debuff zeckt and eternity hits him 12:21 second, extension blows vern by no reason 12:21 void casuality blows alice 12:22 then cant kill him before the other void .... 12:23 rip 12:23 basically 12:23 every 6 turns guard all 12:23 actually no 12:23 before you hit 75% 12:23 guard all every 6 turns 12:23 destiny is negligible 12:23 or you push Lucius to 75% before the 6th turn 12:24 he can kill my units using void even if they use guard 12:24 that's not until 25% 12:24 well that will be tomorrow 12:24 im just to sad to redo 12:25 :( 12:25 TT__TT 12:25 i know how you feel 12:25 there was one run when Skramya rekt me at 94 12:25 CALL BIND RNG HAXXXX 12:25 btw vorpal chainblade how much % does its ailment proc? 12:26 Vorpal Chainblades 12:28 i need some cookies and soda before start crying in a dark corner 12:28 my growth device .... TT__TT 12:28 i started crying too when i met skramya at 104 12:29 her normal attacks were obliterating my 18k HP units 12:29 T-T 12:31 18k ? 12:31 7* unit ? 12:32 i need elza 12:32 28k 12:32 xD 12:32 WHOOPS 12:32 to tag along with her sister 12:32 lol 12:32 I BLAME VERSES 12:32 felice can be usefull.... or lara..... 12:32 i need more omnis TT___TT 12:34 well 12:34 i need more 5* 12:34 i went and max imped a KAISER GLOWY 12:37 PACA 12:38 aw is paca gone 12:38 PACA 12:38 no he still here 12:38 okie 12:38 i was waiting here before 12:38 but then i forgot i was still in here 12:38 and was watching youtube videos 12:38 im just doing grand quests to get those easy gems 12:38 ye 12:38 whatcha want 12:39 to say hi 12:39 .... 12:39 and to ask how you get daze claws -.- 12:39 hmmm whatcha say~~ 12:39 wiki says im supposed to get 5 per run 12:39 only got 1-2 12:39 daze claws 12:39 Daze Claws 12:40 what. 12:40 yes 12:40 those things 12:40 uh 12:40 they don't exist? 12:40 Daze Claw 12:40 paca u wot 12:40 -.- 12:40 you don't put an s at the end 12:40 whoops 12:40 i blame verse 12:40 fair enough 12:41 lol 12:41 sounds like Caboose in RvB 12:41 whenever he shoots a gun 12:41 but to be fair 12:41 i never farm rc4- mats 12:41 then how did you get malice jewel!? 12:41 uh 12:41 it was free. 12:41 you're too new to know malice farming aren't you 12:42 ive never farmed for spheres before 12:42 but im not new 12:42 gosh dang the effort people put out to get malice jewels when they were released 12:42 < never farming, have malice and buffer jewel 12:42 same 12:42 in JP i haven't touched any raids 12:42 yet i still have an occult 12:42 i did it for the gems 12:42 I mean to be fair I've gotten like 4 free occults at this point 12:43 >4 free occults 12:43 you got that many spheres from slots 12:43 jeez 12:43 you can't get occults from slots u wot 12:43 they're from CA 12:43 oh. 12:43 that piece of crap 12:43 hmph 12:43 well you can get the material there 12:43 yeah 12:44 well of course, how do you think I made so many 12:44 ... 12:44 I've also made 5 12:44 theres a special summon 12:44 -_- 12:44 for male and female units 12:45 meh lets do it 12:45 plz something good 12:45 eric 12:45 WHOOO 12:45 Allanon! 12:45 ah I'm so sorry 12:45 good luck keeping him alive without a malice 12:45 * Pacapound runs 12:45 keep running -.- 12:46 * MetalDragon14 chases Pacapound 12:46 lol 12:46 >implying a malice will keep him alive 12:46 you'll need at least beiorg 12:46 im so close to making a malice jewel 12:46 I regret picking Allanon for second UoC so much 12:46 I've barely used him 12:47 never mind -.- 12:47 i am not close to making malice jewel 12:47 seems i gotta make a demon shield too 12:47 if only you were in the wikichat guild you would have one from the last guild event ;) 12:48 well im in it now 12:48 whats our ranking btw 12:48 actually you'd have a free malice too what am I saying 12:48 last I checked, 22 12:48 that was after my run 12:48 ugh 12:48 24th now 12:49 as long as we stay in top 30 12:49 higher would be great of course 12:49 we're fighting people who are much more pingu than yap 12:49 yeh yap had a hard time with this gate 12:50 lmao 12:50 died on round 2 12:50 but srsly 12:50 with our current points 12:50 we did gud? 12:50 it means barely 1/3 of the guild has contributed 12:50 ... 12:50 REPORT 12:50 PULL YER WEIGHT 12:50 i completed it once 12:50 well I sure did 12:50 like all the way through 12:50 the other 2 times 12:50 though I didn't get the highest reward yet 12:50 i died on round 3 12:50 and i had to stop halfway 12:50 neither have i 12:51 lol 12:51 what where your grades? 12:51 plebs 12:51 only got to 3 12:51 D* 12:51 http://imgur.com/JjbbiID 12:51 my best score is 2.26 ;~; 12:51 2.26? 12:51 i meant grade 12:51 >:) 12:51 I'm so close, I know I can do it if Eze will just freaking pull his weight 12:51 my eze can 12:51 hes got the highest atk on my team 12:51 i havent maxed mifune yet 12:51 >atk 12:52 i don't think eze will work that well 12:52 eze has 8k atk rn 12:52 i think there's spark resistance 12:52 :/ 12:52 i was able to pull 2.38 without a spark buffer 12:52 oho?? 12:52 what are these numbers you're talking about?? 12:52 there's hope then 12:52 the trick is to 3tk multikill 12:52 I need to ditch eze so bad 12:52 what do you mean 2.23 nd all that 12:52 ok 12:52 I got every multikill, still couldn't do it 12:53 the multi kill reward is much better than 1tk or 3tk 12:53 .-. 12:53 maybe using Kalon UBB instead of Ark can make the difference 12:53 the only stage you NEED to OTK is 2 12:53 anyway 12:53 take your time 12:53 use SBB 1 by 1 12:53 then burst them down on turn 3 12:53 on rounds 5 and 6 use Ark UBB on turn 1 12:54 I really think Kalon's would be better 12:54 my Ark has all elements anyway 12:54 naw 12:54 Kalon UBB gonna get you killed 12:54 killed how 12:54 you can't die if you otk 12:54 plus he has 100% miti anyway 12:54 he does? 12:54 i thought only Terry did 12:54 LOL 12:54 oh 100% miti. 12:55 100% miti has existed since the 6 heroes got 7*s 12:55 like on who 12:55 Magress was the first 12:55 oh 12:55 i thought you meant 100% mitigation like no damage 12:55 Paris and Nadore as well 12:55 if i had known 100% meant all damage is 1 12:55 there's no such thing as no damage, only 1 12:57 I KNEW THAT 12:57 lol 12:57 hm ok so if there really is spark resist, Kalon's UBB will absolutely trump Ark's 12:57 whats up MIch 12:57 otherwise, maybe not 12:58 Dark Destruction Kalon 12:59 pls 12:59 that goes miles over the damage cap 01:00 ew damage cap 01:00 wait wait paca 01:00 how did you go about getting your OD gauge filled for stage 6 01:00 le flute 01:01 ...that's all? 01:01 yep 01:01 and 3tk 01:01 use BB/SBB 1 at a time 01:02 huh 01:02 being able to UBB on 6 will definitely be enough to put me over if all goes like last run 01:02 now to wait 2 more hours for an orb 01:03 without that UBB on round 6 01:03 you're dead 01:03 same goes for 5 01:03 really...? 01:04 Hm... should I go to AI guild... 01:04 I've cleared it twice now and round 6 has never killed anyone except Kalon 01:04 Granblue is getting boring. 01:04 now, 5 on the other hand, rekt half my team 01:05 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 01:05 oh god im still sleepy like hell 01:05 lol 01:06 well 01:06 i didn't think round 6 was that dangerous either 01:06 until azami perfect sparked. 01:06 and rekt half my team. 01:06 It feels so good now that I finally did it 01:06 Aaaaaaa~ 01:07 I beat KM 01:07 gz m8 01:07 Dark Ark is going to be SO much easier then KM 01:07 It'll be like, a RELIEF fight 01:07 * UltimateDemonDog laughs 01:07 typical paca getting rekt at the last minute 01:07 till suddenly you make a mistake 01:08 Nah I know what to do, I got Dark Ark settled 01:08 OH GOD! I just realized! 01:08 Now that I'm finally done with KM 01:08 no one ever know what happen, RNG is always watching 01:08 I can farm for the Beiourg Gem now! 01:08 01:09 I have all the Honor Claws I need 01:09 what was stopping you before, just saving energy to run KM? 01:09 Yes 01:09 KM took me I think, uh... 20 or so tries, and the 20th Exactly was when I finally beat it 01:09 you may still need that for DArk, don't assume it'll go well the first time 01:09 I'm not doing him right now 01:09 I'm getting my Demon Striker first 01:10 your choice, though personally I would say getting OE Ark should be priority #1 01:11 Why? :0 there's nothing I need to do honestly other then get OE Ark 01:11 And that can wait for me 01:11 I just wanna go back to relaxing, farming for Demon Striker 01:11 well, he's just much more useful than a Demon Striker 01:11 I know that 01:11 I haven't used that sphere in ages 01:11 I wanna clear up all these inventory spaces is what I wanna do 01:11 fair enough 01:12 that's the same reason I farmed Doom Rings for 3 days to make a second Twilight Stone I'll never use, after all 01:12 Tomorrow, when I can get everything I need from 107 Honor Summons (Super Honor Summons, yass) 01:12 lol 01:12 MFW i have nothing to raise 01:12 hm, how many summons do I have 01:12 I have SO many units to raise 01:12 Like 01:12 It's unhealthy how many units I have 01:12 not that I really need them, aside from like maybe Elza 01:13 lol 01:13 I need to get Ark to Omni, Sirius Max SP, Azurai his UBB AND THEN Max SP 01:13 gosh dangit ToL is open now and I'm way too lazy to wait for BF to load 01:13 I have lots of raising 01:13 I used to be like that too 01:13 i spent 207 trying to get an anima glowy 01:13 * Pacapound cries 01:13 until gimu trash rates happened 01:13 which meant less units to raise 01:14 :( 01:14 woof 01:14 BARK 01:14 bork 01:14 YAP 01:14 WHERE 01:14 Hi frands 01:14 ... 01:14 I went up 4 Colosseum Tiers today 01:14 deleting this unnecessary comment 01:15 finally got my breaker azurai imped out 01:15 planning on using him in some squads and things other than colo 01:15 Same 01:15 I could use him to replace my Sirius and Silas 01:15 Gives me more room to mess around 01:15 same 01:15 and 01:15 10% miti on ls 01:15 GUD 01:15 Won't be using his LS 01:16 I use Verns 01:16 (heart) 01:16 ehh 01:16 Not sure if anyone knows this, but under this 3x ADP event, how many average gems would it take to go pingu? 01:16 vern's is kinda mediorce 01:16 I like it. 01:16 what r da boosts? 01:16 her LS? 01:16 yeah 01:17 50% HP, ATK, 120% Spark Damage, considerable Reduce to BB needed (I'll have to check the exact numbers) 01:17 25% 01:17 I also use Vern as one of my Squad leaders so that my friends who have crap Spark buffers can use her 01:17 lol 01:17 like me 01:18 I need more people in my Guild 01:18 And also 01:18 XYZ needs to get online, I have friends that wanna join our guild but he's not on to let them in 01:18 I need spark buffers 01:18 So I need him to make me the second highest rank 01:18 my guilds lv 52 01:18 more specifically, I need male spark buffers 01:18 Guild Level 42 01:18 91 01:18 Go use Eze 01:18 NYAN 01:18 50% all, 10 miti, bb atk boost 01:18 I've been using Eze, he sucks 01:19 can't remember what else for azurai 01:19 lol 01:19 spark buffs are starting to get resisted 01:19 Well you're out of options 01:19 KM is 90% resistant 01:19 WAIT REALLY!? 01:19 the mobs in Tilith and Noel trial are 80% resistant 01:19 yup 01:19 KM is 90% RESISTANT!? 01:19 yep 01:19 90% resistance to spark 01:19 WHY did I NOT know this 01:19 That's why you don't bother with Crit and Spark 01:19 lol 01:19 I didn't bother with Crit 01:19 KM is vulnerable to base crit dmg 01:19 and rely on tank stats 01:20 Que que 01:20 But I didn't think he had that much Spark resistance 01:20 100% resistance to buffed crit damage, 90% resistance to buffed crit rate 01:20 if you buff spark enough it'll be wasted effort but also do something 01:20 huehuehue 01:20 also 100% resist to base/buffed EWD 01:20 well yeah no one takes EWD anymore 01:20 well azurai will still do gud 01:20 at least not buffed 01:20 BB atk mod 01:21 pls 01:21 Kalon 01:21 and im moros 01:21 BB resist is definitely a possibility 01:21 yeah but kalon is boring 01:21 kind of a 1 trick pony 01:21 My friend is getting TOO lucky 01:21 He did 10 summons 01:21 3 Kalons, Melord and Lara 01:21 Kalon has the highest everything that he has 01:21 Yea Kalon is too boring 01:21 doge pls 01:21 Why can't we get like 01:21 yeah i guess 01:21 but that's all he does 01:22 he is so selfish, i think 01:22 with his buff 01:22 20% mitigation when healing 50k in one turn 01:22 When FH ends, I'll be ranking up 4 TIMES! :33 01:22 FH? where 01:22 boy, so selfish, helping his entire team hit damage cap 01:22 how? 01:22 come on, Kalon 01:22 Yea 01:22 Shame on you Kalon 01:22 ik he gives atk buff 01:22 Hang yourself 01:22 Who else thinks what Zelnite's Sphere does is awesome and we need more of that kind of stuff? 01:23 he has the highest Atk, BB Atk, HP->Atk and Spark Crit buffs in the game 01:23 HUGE boost to Atk when you get enough BC and 01:23 * Nyanlime burns Kalon 01:23 HUGE boost to DEF when you get enough HC? 01:23 k 01:23 still doesn't make me like him 01:23 I mean, fine 01:23 he is good 01:23 He doesn't have angel idol UBB for 100 SP 01:23 I don't like him 01:23 LEL 01:23 Bad unit 01:23 Lookie here, this is the most work I've ever done in FH and I'm proud: http://puu.sh/qNn8H/5f5322cd92.jpg 01:24 No Angel Idol UBB for 100 SP = Bad unit 01:24 maybe if you pay 120 SP Kalon can get his 100% revive back 01:24 * Pacapound shoots doge 01:24 that revive was broke 01:24 Revive is bad 01:24 You have to let a unit die 01:24 kinda glad it got removed 01:24 that unit will probably be Kalon tbh 01:24 he's pretty squishy 01:24 ehh 01:24 atk to def convert 01:24 He should've just been able to GLC your units 01:24 * Pacapound shoots nyan 01:25 Kill all the alive units and revive the dead 01:25 >Kalon kills himself 01:25 Hang yourself Kalon 01:25 well, I suppose it's accurate, at the very least 01:25 Sacrifice 1 man 01:25 for 5 people 01:25 definitely better than just reviving them 01:26 Sacrifice 6 than nobody 01:26 *for 01:26 omg 01:26 I wish there were more people without Guilds 01:26 you could use that to lose to Adventurer's Prairie on turn 1 01:26 the ultimate achievement 01:26 OP 01:27 I saw a guy put The Most Bravest Blade on a Burny and got it's defense down to 64 01:27 It was 01:27 Beautiful 01:27 You could loose to Karl trial first turn 01:27 Instead of beating Karl trial in 2 turns for merits 01:27 Why not lose to Karl trial in 2 turns for merits :O 01:27 nyan pls I probably did that my first attempt 01:27 Well 01:27 nah jk blue execution killed me every time 01:27 You can probably loose to Adventurer's Prarie 01:28 Can somebody please do this? A squad of all Kaiser, MAX IMPED, Well Sphered Slimes vs TRIAL 1 Karl 01:28 Too much ATK imps 01:28 Not gonna bother 01:28 it's probably been done 01:28 I can use all those ATK imps onto my Mifunes or smthing 01:28 MIFUNE IS THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF PAKPAKS 01:28 if you actually do the imps, the slimes definitely have high enough stats to do it 01:28 ^ 01:28 max imped, they're comparable to 6* 01:28 Dude, I feel like 01:28 oh, also you need a friend 01:28 good luck with that 01:28 If got 6 Kaiser Slimes 01:28 All Imped 01:29 DOUBLE SQUIRTY LEAD 01:29 With like, Nuker Spheres on 01:29 Ok I'm making a pledge 01:29 After I get ARK Omni and beat Noel's Trial 01:29 grass, fire or water? 01:29 I'm working for that 01:29 oh 01:29 When is Mimir 4* coming out 01:29 I can't beat Maxwell without her 01:29 oh I have Mimir 01:30 she's my best healer 01:30 she'll be my healer forever 01:30 RNG allowed me 1 good run of Noels first phase 01:30 then this happened 01:30 http://imgur.com/6ludsv5 01:30 Hah 01:30 ah Mifune and his seven sons 01:30 all ganging up on you 01:30 that happened to me though... 01:30 LOOK AT MY ITEM COUNT 01:31 Dude 01:31 literally colo 01:31 this is colo 01:31 You didn't shoot down the 7 suns 01:31 gg 01:31 Hou Yi did that 01:31 Wait no, that's 8 suns? 01:31 guys i have a question 01:31 I have an answer 01:31 can i use ATro in female fg 01:31 do you though 01:31 RNG didn't want paca to have an ez run 01:31 you don't 01:31 Yes 01:31 No 01:31 If you believe hard enough 01:31 You can 01:31 Ant, I don't think you really have an answer 01:31 Gotta do it hard Paca 01:31 .-. 01:32 I did have an answer 01:32 Like daddy 01:32 Just not the one he wanted 01:32 btw mich 01:32 hrm 01:32 got yer versatile device yet? 01:32 I don't have a good miti for female, just realized 01:32 Shera 01:33 ah, I suppose 01:33 Lara 01:33 ye 01:33 or I could stop being lazy and SP Lara 01:33 I got muh Vitality Device too 01:33 * Pacapound cries 01:33 paca you can't just assume people have Lara when they say they don't have a miti 01:33 i have 2 female units. 01:33 even though I do 01:33 Her mole is gross 01:33 ^ 01:33 3, counting atro 01:33 according to Mayu 01:33 oh 01:33 lel 01:33 Shera > Lara 01:33 pls 01:33 Nyan, it's a beauty mark 01:33 JUNO > EVERYTHING 01:33 Shera is a better sparker anyways 01:33 clearly it means she's beautiful 01:34 oh i just realized 01:34 also she's like 12 01:34 Juno is a weeaboo 01:34 ppl will cheese Graceful Assault with Juno x Ensa 01:34 Her eyes are too big 01:34 Ruler Shield 01:34 YES 01:34 1/4 down 01:34 i am legit relying on slots to give me occult mats, lol 01:34 nyan 01:34 http://i.imgur.com/QY2XnG0.png 01:35 Doesn't everyone do that 01:35 no one actually crafts them anyway 01:35 MANDRAGORA AND ZIZ 01:35 I can't read Taiwanese 01:35 Pls translate 01:35 actually good players got all the occults they needed from CA anyway 01:35 it means 01:35 BF KR gun get nuked 01:35 XD 01:35 Taiwan is gonna bomb them? 01:35 SWEET 01:36 BF KR is still around? 01:36 I thought it shut down 01:36 lmao 01:36 BFGL, JP, EU, CN, Taiwan, KR, etc 01:36 basically everywhere 01:36 Taiwan number wan 01:36 I thought CN shut down too tbh 01:36 it's so weird 01:37 Taiwan is number WAN 01:37 why the heck is a summon 300 gems 01:37 wait wtf 01:37 inflation 01:37 lmao 01:37 ya get 50 gems in return 01:37 Their merit points is gems 01:37 1 gem = 50 gems in TW 01:37 in CN it's 1 gem = 100 gems 01:37 which means summoning is actually cheaper 01:38 also apparently someone got a Rina as a quest reward? 01:38 like, this is more broken than EU 01:38 lol 01:38 but in all honesty 01:38 1:100 gem ratio is a bit ridiculous for inflation 01:38 for USD:RMB, its only 1:6 01:39 k 01:39 3 hrs til JP maint 01:39 * UltimateDemonDog looks at a 100 billion zimbabwe dollar bill he has on his shelf 01:39 yeah, a little 01:39 Woo 01:39 how much is that in UsD 01:39 Im at 100m Karma 01:39 idk like $20 01:39 lmao 01:40 it's old, I think it's different now 01:40 in myanmar currency 01:40 i think its like 01:40 KNAI 01:40 1:10,000 01:40 whoops 01:40 for usd 01:40 LMAO 01:40 Myanmar 01:40 That sounds like a made-up name 01:40 isnt that a place? 01:40 Calamity Core 01:41 who here has Librarian Allanon? 01:41 Not me 01:41 I hate reading 01:41 i have le loremaster 01:41 I only have Loremaster Allanon, so I'm afraid I can't help you 01:41 k 01:41 his fusion is hliarious 01:41 I need 8 more slots for le guild 01:41 took me a bit to understand it 01:41 no more allamemes 01:42 that was dark time on reddit 01:42 ALLANA-rk 01:42 * Pacapound runs 01:42 Yap moved to reddit 01:42 ikr 01:42 what is that 01:42 This wikia needs a new ruler 01:42 ZE TRAITOR 01:42 I vote verse 01:42 User:Yapboonyew 01:42 #hikitforbureau 01:42 I vote a random guy like 01:42 like 01:43 i vote mich 01:43 Dark God Chenzo 01:43 whos Verse? 01:43 that was his name right 01:43 i keep forgetting to ask that 01:43 Schmyd 01:43 oh 01:43 User:Dark God Chenzo 01:43 yes that guy 01:43 so he's moving WikiChat into the reddit coalition? 01:43 He's gonna like 01:43 imgur.com/6twiyBG 01:43 that's our new leader 01:43 Delete the chat 01:43 It's gonna be 01:43 www.imgur.com/6twiyBG 01:44 Dark God Chenzo as Karna Masta 01:44 how do i make it a hyperlink? 01:44 oh shoot I forgot he was banned from the wiki 01:44 Chat users as Summoners 01:44 HAHAHAHA 01:44 lol why 01:44 lmao 01:44 paca you saw it? 01:44 no 01:44 laughing at nyans joke 01:45 but uh yeah it would be hilarious if verse was our new leader 01:45 dis person in le guild 01:45 has Ronel lead 01:45 -_- 01:45 Ronel is cool 01:45 how many years ago is that 01:45 ronel is the best genderless unit 01:45 Takulita has Kyle lead 01:45 Havoc Angel Ronel 01:45 jk it's Lira 01:45 so why not Ronel 01:46 because you have Griel 01:46 xD 01:46 they keep changing names 01:46 Pft 01:46 from Ronel to Griel 01:46 Kyle doesn't have 7* 01:46 Ronel still good 01:46 #make2015metagreatagain 01:46 k nyan 01:46 Griel and Lucina can be silicon buddies 01:46 iykwim 01:46 Why not Dia 01:46 what should I do with 12k Tokens 01:46 She has a Silicon spell 01:46 dia doesn't grow, at least 01:46 uh slots? 01:46 >tokens 01:46 You should splurge them on the hit count spheres 01:46 >slots 01:46 wait no those are medla 01:46 medals 01:47 so you have Mifune killer machines 01:47 tokens huh 01:47 you should save them to buy Sae 01:47 Other than that 01:47 obvs 01:47 Tokens are worthless 01:47 tokens? 01:47 I NEED BLAZE 01:47 Guild 01:47 you mean guild points? 01:47 oh 01:47 Same I need Blaze 01:47 but uh there's no way I'll ever get enough 01:47 But 20k takes forever 01:47 ive got like 1.6k 01:47 pls 01:47 unlike you plebs 01:47 I'm pretty close to the third tier spark sphere so 01:47 I got all of them on the first try 01:48 Mich 01:48 Only fire RS unit I had was Lava 01:48 all of what 01:48 Calamity Core 01:48 look mich I was moving into college during fire arena I didn't have time 01:48 Cayena was already out by then 01:48 no excuses Nyan 01:48 I couldn't farm Cayena 01:48 why not 01:48 I started the game after Cayena release 01:48 lol 01:48 BF broke on my phone 01:48 oh yeah same 01:48 on the next release 01:48 i got Cayena 01:48 I started BF while Fennia was out 01:49 so I missed Cayena and Serin 01:49 i didnt know she had a 6 star though 01:49 ive only got cayena and that nyan girl 01:49 i started BF when skramya steamrolled everyone 01:49 At least I have the Maidens now 01:49 not me 01:49 Took them forever to release them though 01:49 I just used the same thunder mono I used to beat Karl 01:49 doge pls 01:49 it did take a few tries though 01:49 I want them to bring back Xenon 01:50 you need a thunder SOLO 01:50 That was an amazing farming spot for zel 01:50 ROWGEN CHEESE 01:50 lol 01:50 i mean you've got sunday dungeons for that though 01:50 yeah right 01:50 I used May in that fight 01:50 They should make them rotate monthly 01:51 so many leeches... 01:51 Xenon and Estia were an OE before OE was a thing 01:51 i wonder why they still have the xie jing duneon 01:51 i wish i could actually kick them out 01:51 because it's an evo dungeon 01:51 you can still summon Fang 01:51 i remember when they made a special dungeon you could only access with estia and cenon unit 01:51 Pretty sure Fei is the first OE 01:51 Xestia 01:52 nyan what did I just say 01:52 ZAT XENTAR 01:52 Xenon and Estia came out way before Fei 01:52 But they're not OE 01:52 yes they are 01:52 isnt OE = omni evo? 01:52 Yea 01:52 .-. 01:52 the unit is a "what if" 01:52 ah 01:52 they're OE as much as Fei is 01:52 Nah 01:52 You free'd them 01:52 and they got lovey dovey 01:53 nyna 01:53 nyan* 01:53 they're dead 01:53 *Nyan 01:53 you didn't free anything 01:53 U wot 01:53 lol so is every other unit 01:53 everyone is dead 01:53 besides grahdens and owen and them 01:53 JUST LIKE YOUR MOOOOOOOOOOO- 01:53 * UltimateDemonDog becomes batman 01:53 se 01:54 by the way 01:54 we have the Reis of the omni era 01:54 Sapphire Noble Stein 01:54 How is he Reis 01:54 more like Alice is Reis 01:54 Reis got outclassed by Griff right in the next batch 01:54 He doesn't even have 15 hit combo on BB 01:54 and 17 hit combo on SBB 01:55 she's immediately outclassed by Melord 01:55 Stein is going to get outclassed by Hisui right in the next batch 01:55 paca pls 01:55 ehh 01:55 that's two batches 01:55 ... 01:55 its the Ishgria Demons batch 01:55 nahhh 01:55 Btw 01:55 the second one is called like the war demon batch or something 01:55 Do you remember at all #DemiLovato 01:55 Did you know that Reis, Dion and Griff all have 17 hit combo on SBB 01:56 and they all buff crit rate 01:56 paca is technically right 01:56 Waffle 01:56 since it's just the monthly batches anyway 01:56 I want a Miku Omni. 01:56 Dion doesn't buff crit on SBB though 01:56 he does on BB 01:56 anyway 01:56 imma brb 01:56 playing some LoL 01:56 apollo pls 01:56 ew 01:56 Mankai Sakura Miku 01:56 What? 01:56 (yes) 01:56 That's Pinku 01:56 Not Miku 01:56 Completely different 01:56 Welp there was the Sakura miku. 01:56 it counts whether you like it or not 01:56 they're not even people 01:57 But i didn't get her. 01:57 That's like saying 01:57 they are disembodied voices given shape 01:57 If your name was Tom 01:57 Sakura Tom? 01:57 and you put on a wig and make-up 01:58 anyway 01:58 night guys 01:58 YOU PEOPLE IN WIKICHAT NEED TO PULL YOUR WEIGHT 01:58 I DID 01:58 and then had a gender-change via surgery and you changed your name officially to Mom 01:58 night 01:58 when paca wakes up 01:58 Zelnite will become a new unit 01:58 You're a type of Tom 01:58 kekekekeke 01:58 IF EVERYONE CONTRIBUTES WE SHOULD HAVE 7 MILLION ESTEEM 01:58 I can't do Endless FG 01:58 AT LEAST! 01:59 male FG event. 01:59 I haven't done Frontier Hunter ever. 01:59 I don't have enough Male units 01:59 a 2 million point max run nets you 2000 01:59 hey nyan 01:59 there are 35 of us 01:59 >2m points 01:59 Dude I can only get like 01:59 you don't get rewards if you don't participate this time 01:59 1.6m 01:59 lmao 01:59 so you need to at least try 01:59 on Terminus 01:59 WHAT 01:59 DOGE 01:59 * Pacapound kicks doge 01:59 what 01:59 Failing counts right? 01:59 probably 01:59 shoulda let the slackers get punished 01:59 no nyan 01:59 gotta beat it 01:59 * Pacapound runs 01:59 paca pls 01:59 as long as you enter 01:59 Alright 01:59 Are you ready for dis 01:59 ya get eligible for rewards 02:00 why would I do that if I can make them participate 02:00 U guys are gonna get 02:00 every point counts 02:00 half a point 02:00 oh and by the way 02:00 OTK stage 2 or die 02:00 like yap 02:00 paca's struggle is worthless kek 02:00 happened to me too 02:00 eh? 02:00 mich pls 02:00 That's cause Yap is bad 02:00 stage 2 and 5 are killers 02:00 He just has lots of gems 02:00 time to grab some new meat to fill up the remaining slots in the Coalition 02:00 Fleek Eze. 02:00 There's a female one right? 02:00 http://imgur.com/JjbbiID 02:00 yes 02:00 i got my versatile device. 02:01 Does that work? 02:01 now get Vitality 02:01 nope, that's the next event 02:01 Wow 02:01 i have 2 female units 02:01 xD 02:01 get on red's level 02:01 //shot 02:01 Lara and Zenia 02:01 Red has Atro 02:01 welp 02:01 He can just enter in with Atro and get free stuff 02:01 guess I'll sneak my atro into my waifu squad 02:01 It's not your waifu anymore 02:01 It's all of Atro's waifus 02:02 Atro be stealin' yo gurls 02:02 ooo 02:02 25th place 02:02 Paca pull your weight 02:02 :^) 02:02 dun worry guys 02:02 just leave it all to Paca 02:02 oh 02:02 clearly it's yap that isn't pulling his weight 02:02 Full inv space 02:02 I can't do Male FG 02:02 Sorry 02:02 can't he just gem us to first place 02:02 leave all of what 02:03 :^) 02:03 ^-^ 02:03 The work 02:03 nyan pls 02:03 I already got 2.38 mil 02:03 get more than 0 02:03 But 02:03 You see 02:03 nyan do you have sirius or ark oe 02:03 2.38/0 = 0 02:04 Therefore you have 0 02:04 that is not correct 02:04 no 02:04 anything divided by 0 is undefined 02:04 (yes) 02:04 0 divided by anything is 0 though 02:04 Therefore you did undefined work 02:04 Aka nothing 02:05 even 0 divided by 0 is undefined, despite what people have tried to tell me 02:05 anyways 02:05 gnight 02:05 Gn 02:05 * Pacapound shoots nyan 02:05 * UltimateDemonDog shakes a fist at stupid math people 02:05 * Nyanlime dodges a bullet 02:05 * Pacapound wonders how dogs have fists 02:05 night 02:05 Weight = Mass 02:05 Scientifically confirmed by x/0 = 0 02:12 Hey Dog 02:12 Is there a way to check someones 02:12 "contribution" 02:12 for the FG stuff 02:16 I don't think so 02:17 (batman) 02:17 So I got 114 points 02:17 But 0 Training points 02:17 Is it still eligible c: 02:17 whats up 02:17 imma back 02:17 oh, on the results screen it should tell you how much you contributed 02:17 Wow 02:17 which I think is the same as training points, so probably no 02:18 Alright, ima attempt to get 1 TP 02:18 FG 02:18 training points? 02:18 you could always be helpful 02:18 that's a thing 02:18 I'm helping (Y) 02:18 man 02:18 you sound like Nyonne 02:18 Watch as you're like 02:18 at 99,999,999 points 02:18 lol 02:19 0 TP 02:19 "if only Nyan had gotten to 2 points" 02:20 I just want to stay in top 30, it's not like we're going to beat Blackula's guild or the like 02:20 ConySkip is like 02:20 top 10 would be nice too... 02:20 The type of guild that would have guild drama 02:27 is there a reason that my guild just went from lv 9 to 15 with 0 notifications? 02:28 BF doesn't give notifications lol 02:29 But they made it so that after the Guild exp adjustment 02:29 The guilds leveled up as they would if those were the values from the start 02:30 ah, and i assume the milestones rewards got removed too 02:30 What milestone reworks 02:30 *rewards 02:31 for guild lv. i think it was 10, 20 and 30 02:32 Wasn't that an event 02:33 i thought they had the event rewards and then a seperate set for people starting out 02:33 No idea 02:34 rip 02:37 Hi Kougurt 02:37 hoi 02:52 no...pls...no more 02:52 Of what 02:55 no more suds....no more soap 02:55 * Dark Ice Lexida looks at hands 02:55 Hideous 02:55 Ooo 02:56 You're working as a busboy? 02:57 Dishwasher 02:57 Dishwasher w/ benefits 02:59 31 gems saved..... 02:59 i have no life lol 03:00 pls. its called being in control of ya gems 03:00 161 gems saved...... 03:00 i have no life lol 03:00 .... 03:00 f2p? 03:00 Yea 03:00 How did you get that many? 03:00 Doing what you did 03:00 By saving up 03:00 Do you even have any units XD 03:00 Yea 03:00 I have some cool ones like 03:01 4 Larios 03:01 (Good ones) 03:01 Uhhh 03:01 Tilith 03:01 Magress 03:01 Eze, Selena 03:01 So no? 03:01 Elza 03:01 Pft 03:01 Yea 03:01 Why do you even not summon? Lol 03:02 Because 03:02 hello 03:02 i got like 30 decent units 03:02 ello 03:02 Every rare summon gate sucks atm 03:02 True 03:02 except for omni resummon 03:02 upcoming female gate is good cuz felice 03:02 just wandering, for rengaku's sp, what should i go for 03:02 ? 03:02 and there's no point in splurging because I won't get the necessary units to last me a while 03:02 *waits for Avani, wastes all gems 03:02 I'll be broke 03:02 My account will be broke 03:03 Lol 03:03 Let me look at his Sp skills real quick 03:03 thx 03:03 There isn't enough gems to catch up to the powercreep 03:03 Anyone here play WR? 03:03 xD so true 03:03 WR? 03:03 War Robots 03:03 oh, nope 03:03 Not me 03:03 or WWR, Walking War Robots, the old name 03:04 HEY YAP. 03:05 seems like rengaku is very support likw 03:05 like* 03:05 i would say.. 03:05 I have him... Not sure about worth 03:05 he is. he does offense, but more for support 03:05 he does excellent bb gauge boost 03:05 Not sure how good Silas is either. 03:05 not as good as tilith, but he still does a excellent job 03:06 helps me mitigate and nuke every turn 03:06 Titilth: BB takes 3 turns to fill lol 03:07 it does? oh.. wait... why am i surprised? her bb requires 30 bc, right? 03:07 a present for yap 03:07 I wonder if there's an end to the omnis 03:07 User blog:Phoenix God 9842/Zedus OE Idea 03:07 lol 03:07 same 03:07 Tilith's takes like 60-85 BC.... 03:07 FOR BB. 03:07 oh... dang... 03:08 105 BC for SBB I think 03:08 I mean 03:08 O_O 03:08 That's why I use Health Codex 03:08 10 Enhances 40% boost to all parameters Leader Skill effect 03:08 60 Adds slight OD gauge boost effect to BB/SBB 03:08 8% boost 03:08 03:08 20 50% boost to Def 03:08 10 Boosts critical hit damage 03:08 50% boost 03:08 What does it do? 03:08 I can fill her SBB in like 2 turns 03:08 Click the name 03:08 It really isn't hard to fill 03:09 It's not something you need to spam every turn 03:09 ... 03:09 Ehh true 03:09 ok, thx. also should i use rengaku for KM? 03:09 just use a team of BB boosters and tilith friend lol 03:09 lol 03:09 for KM? 03:09 Done 03:10 just allanon is fine 03:10 Karna Masta 03:10 or pamela 03:10 For burst frog 03:10 but rengaku is good too 03:10 UoC: burst frog 03:10 i have all 3 actually, i have pamela, allanon, and rengaku 03:10 he seems good for bb fill so i recommend unless you have better people in your arsenal 03:10 ok 03:10 who would be better for bb fill? 03:11 Reud can be a minor BB filler right? 03:11 what units do you have for bb filler? 03:11 and btw 03:11 Lemme check after this area 03:11 uh... i got no clue, i could put a imgur of all my units 03:11 bb filler has 2 things 03:12 1. bc when atked 03:12 2. bc on spark 03:12 which one?? 03:12 spark 03:12 Reud has when atked 03:12 ok some of them are 03:12 rengaku does bb filler on spark 03:12 felice, sirius 03:12 do you have em? 03:12 nope 03:12 chrome? 03:12 yes 03:12 Oh yea 03:12 theo 10 spark bb is for himself 03:13 THough rengaku also instant Bb fill 10 for party 03:13 but that's not enuf lex 03:13 KM drain yer bb gauge A LOT 03:13 Really, the only BB buffs I have are 03:13 Bai 03:13 BC/Hit, Ares buff and Tilith LS' 8 BC per turn 03:13 yea, but rengaku's SBB does his own bb fill on spark 03:14 Denomi 03:14 You don't really need much to sustain TIlith 03:14 against KM 03:14 that will not matter i am guessing 03:14 you will be dead if you only have rengaku's BB 03:14 kinda figured :/ 03:14 you need literally ALL BB online EVERY TURN 03:15 u have rosetta or avani? 03:15 That's why Arus is so good 03:15 somebody told me to run rengaku, kulyuk lead, vern, selena, and krantz. I have both 03:15 well 03:15 if you give vern bc on spark, that will solve the problem actually 03:16 i am actually still working on maxing the entire squad. i have a different squad for content before KM 03:16 You could actually use Elza instead of Vern 03:16 ^ 03:16 elza is good too 03:17 imo, even better than vern 03:17 last time i worked on elza was when 6* was her max... 03:17 so she is a 6* atm 03:17 She has an omni 03:17 Just train her 03:17 ok 03:17 I should revisit D.Ark when I finish Sp on my Elza 03:18 i was gonna spend all day tomorrow in metal dungeons 03:18 actually 03:18 SHS will come tomorrow 03:18 is it a good call for me to just focus on metal and crystals gods 03:18 . 03:18 ?* 03:19 I wish Crystals gave SP 03:19 same 03:19 I'd fuse them all to 100 SP zzz 03:19 then i wouldn't have a hard time getting sp 03:19 so i shouldn't take rengaku to KM? instead replace the rengaku with elza? 03:20 elza should replace vern 03:20 ok 03:21 should i post a imgur of all my units? 03:21 well, why not? 03:21 https://imgur.com/a/SCEs8 it is only missing Mikael and me being lvl 251 03:22 for KM rite? 03:23 yea. i am in menon and almost done with all the EX dungeons 03:23 i want to get working before mildran 03:24 the squad you mentioned before is good 03:24 ok 03:26 35 mins til JP maint 03:26 so any changes except the elza? 03:26 sup Mich 03:26 no 03:26 sweet 03:26 time to prepare some new templates 03:26 oh, should i make Krantz lead or keep Kulyuk? 03:26 hmm 03:27 well it's good 03:27 ok. sweet 03:27 but wait 03:27 ok 03:27 you didn't have 5 elements with you -,- 03:27 just go with kulyuk 03:28 oh... good point, i keep forgetting that my friend will be dark oracle ark 03:28 i can't choose :/ 03:28 eh just go for it 03:28 nothin will happen if you just keep wondering about this and that 03:29 if you fail 03:29 try again 03:29 simple 03:29 ok. i heard if you fail KM, it's most liekly because of rng 03:29 I hate all these Artons 03:29 Why can't we fuse Artons for 10 SP 03:29 is it true? about the rng thing 03:29 cuz imps don't give SP 03:30 and yes, RNG plays important role 03:30 dang it... i was hoping not. I hate RNG 03:30 about Fal Nerga's EX dungeon... should i go all nuke? 03:31 I would fuse all these Artons 03:31 into Elza 03:31 ok, i actually did that already 03:31 :3 03:32 I'd fuse them for SP 03:32 right before i go, i want to say 1 thing. I hate life conversion... 03:32 Lesse 03:32 well... bye everybody! time to work on the squad! 03:32 Bye 03:33 Ah yes if I bring Sirius I'll have a BC/spark buffer 03:33 Perfect 03:33 nyan 03:33 sirius didn't give spark dmg 03:33 except on LS 03:33 He doesn't need to 03:33 He'll pair up with Elza 03:33 I never used a spark buffer for D.Ark anyways 03:33 and beat him 03:33 *almost 03:39 yo 03:40 ugh 03:40 i went to a fast food place 03:40 my stomach is messed up 03:40 is chat rip? 03:42 Yea 03:45 where do i go to enhance my omni unit for its skills 03:53 View Units 03:54 bi enhancement button there yet 03:54 no 03:55 did ya even unlock them yet? 03:55 must be level 150 and UBB unlocked 03:56 he is lvl 127 after 5 trips to the crystal palace 03:57 then not yet 04:00 question about Eze 04:01 at 7*, it's supposed to get the extra skill: Foolish Resolution with the sphere Batootha equipped, right? 04:02 yeah, 04:02 omni him though 04:02 well, have it at 7* currently, will omni soonish 04:02 but not seeing the extra skill 04:02 oh 04:02 have you maxed his bb level 04:03 he has to be max bb level to get extra skill 04:03 max sbb too? 04:03 ye 04:03 bleh, k. I used an elgif on it a long time ago, some crappy one 04:03 i was worried that was conflicting with it 04:03 welp 04:03 JP maint should've started 04:03 which is perfect since lunch time 04:04 i wonder 04:04 whats lunch for people 04:04 across the world 04:05 where you from ^.- 04:05 merica 04:05 hey death 04:05 also 04:05 from murica myself 04:05 is your name 04:05 hi 04:05 and today's lunch was egg rolls. 04:05 a play on 04:05 depth of hell 04:05 no 04:05 dang 04:05 it was a random name.... 04:06 blegh, i think im getting sick 04:07 all this icecream isnt helping 04:09 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 04:10 enter and suddenly away 04:11 LOL 04:11 bread pls 04:14 Hello 04:15 hi 04:16 Did anything interesting happen yesterday? 04:18 no 04:21 blegh 04:21 my messages werent working 04:22 i forgot 04:22 i'm still here 04:22 oops 04:23 also 04:23 i think my guild is glitched 04:23 how do i go about reporting it to gimu 04:23 hm... 04:23 the last Thunder RS OE was... 04:23 Rayla... 04:24 Bennu Edge Rayla 04:24 I just checked mine and I saw it became Lv 67 from the 29 it was two days ago............... 04:24 yeah 04:24 My guild I mean 04:24 Mine went to 39 04:24 guild exp balancing 04:24 maybe they lowered xp cost ? 04:24 Again? 04:24 Didnt they do that already. 04:25 ? 04:25 nop 04:25 what do i gain from having a higher level 04:25 now i look even farther behind 04:25 all the extra XP was added to match the new table ofdata 04:25 ^ 04:25 Huh 04:26 Welp gtg eat and then study for my Science and English exams 04:26 Wish me luck 04:31 WHAT THE HECK 04:31 ? 04:42 WELP 04:42 RIP META 04:43 What 04:44 what happened 04:44 im gonna die 04:44 Rosaria 04:45 a cicada is in my house 04:45 150% Spark buff on SBB (Y) 04:45 screaming 04:45 gg 04:45 except 04:45 she doesn't attack (Y) 04:45 wut 04:45 spark soleil? 04:46 But Spark is getting resisted 04:46 Just like crits :OO 04:46 meh 04:46 unlike crits 04:46 Spark doesn't have a cap 04:46 Truee. 04:46 so just keep stacking Spark buffs (Y) 04:48 Isn't resist overall damage 04:48 nop 04:48 unlike everything else 04:48 Spark is the least resisted form of damage 04:49 is there any ls that low spark damage? 04:49 Huh 04:49 So just build spark/bb mangage squads? 04:49 * Deserthackabilly runs 04:49 leader skills that lower spark damage taken 04:49 And totes use avant leads for Raids. 04:50 ye 04:50 Heinz 04:50 Heins 04:51 #6*metawhen 04:51 He does fixed damage C: 04:51 hes not a bad unit at all 04:51 he probably would be meta if he got 7* 04:51 Good for metal parade 04:52 He's got an intresting kit. 04:52 They just gotta release bosses that have insane amounts of defense 04:52 but really imagine if he was 7* 04:53 and his ls was upgraded 04:53 i mean was he ever really meta 04:53 Eh 04:53 Won't be anything special 04:53 Spark null is meh anyways 04:54 INB4 Crit, spark, and ele null 04:54 *runs* 04:55 o ye nyan 04:55 Rosaria is the first unit 04:55 with 2 turn Debuff Null (Y) 04:55 that isn't UBB 04:55 Who's that 04:56 04:57 Oooo she has buns 04:57 New unit or legacy? 04:57 also dem disney birds 04:57 >Legacy 04:57 Does it look like there's any old unit named Rosaria? 04:57 No? 04:58 Then there's your answer 04:58 o ye nyan 04:58 you saw Fizz OE? 04:59 Then she's trash C: 04:59 *runs* 04:59 04:59 Zelnite? 04:59 no wonder Alim hid her OE art 04:59 She better not have item drop buff... 05:00 Fizz OE? https://i.ytimg.com/vi/LeRZmHmEMtI/maxresdefault.jpg 05:00 If he was a Jungler? 05:00 wow are you talking about rosetta mich 05:00 Alright 05:00 Azure will be Fizz 05:00 who tf is that? 05:00 Lin will be Nathan 05:00 *Zelnite 05:01 It's Fizz 05:01 Duh 05:01 Lex hates him 05:01 You can go ahead and ask him yourself 05:01 so nyan 05:01 Rosaria is 05:01 Charla 2.0 05:01 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4zgsua/jpbf_new_units_824/ 05:02 Wow 05:02 +0 hit count OP OP OP 05:02 game breaking !! 2016 08 25